Ice Melts Into Rain Like Her Name
by NessaTheSinner
Summary: Amaya Miyako is the Ice Queen. The girl trapped in Ice needs someone to free her from the tears that froze her and trapped her into what she is today. Like her name it's time for hail to turn into rain. (Amaya means Night Rain to those who are so confused right now) Warning includes cursing. By the way may or may not include a brother complex. Maybe... BorisXOCXBlood Hiatus
1. Stupid Rabbit

In a park on a bench sat a girl with long black hair. Her name was Amaya Miyako and this is the tale of how a girl trapped in eternal ice was freed by none other then a someone she claims to hate.

Amaya's POV

I hate the park so god damn much. Why is it always so windy here. That's a lie of course. I may not be a nature lover but sitting here with the wind pushing against my face feels good in a way I can't explain. My name is Amaya Mori and my name means night rain. I don't understand why I was named after rain though. I am cold and hard like ice all my classmates say. I guess they are right but it doesn't mean I can't have feelings too. It just means I won't show them. I won't show them to anyone because if I do that is weakness. It means I need help and I don't.

I don't know when I fell asleep but I guess I did. When I woke up a strange man was shaking me. The first thing I noticed was that his eyes were red. Of course I panicked so I quickly sat up and brushed his hands off me.

Amaya: What do you want?

I spoke coldly trying to scare him off but he just smiled at me. It wasn't a regular smile though it looked like he was bursting at the seams with joy.

?: Oh my dear May! I'm so happy to have found you! Now hurry! You have to chase me or we'll be late!

Amaya: Who are you and how do you know that nickname and also don't call me that name ever again or I swear blood will spill.

I said this in my most threatening voice so when he practically just laughed it off I was shocked.

Peter: I'm Peter of course! Peter White! It seems you don't remember me but that's alright! I guess if you won't chase me there's no helping it.

He then suddenly picked me up! The nerve of this man! I swear if I could just get out of his arms I am going to kick him right in the balls!

Amaya: Let go of my you perverted asshole!

Peter: No need to curse my dear! Sides we're almost there!

I tries to punch him but he caught my hand. Damn him and his fucking reflexes. There's only one thing to do.. suddenly he stopped.

Amaya: Wh-

Peter: Down we go!

And we fell...

I could feel a nervous break down coming. I grabbed my knees and tucked myself into a ball. I couldn't hold back the tears as they sped down my face. All I could feel was wind and as much as I loved the sensation it felt frightening to have nothing under me.

?: You're scared

I am

?: You're scared you'll never wake up

I am

?: You're scared that you'll never see me again

I am not

?: Then why are you scared

Because you're not real and no one else can hear you but I can.

She can moan on if she wants. Damn my younger sister for haunting me like this! Unless it's my imagination in which case damn myself! Abigail follows me wherever I go. I know she's there and I don't know why she is. She will follow me till I die and I fear that time is closer then I originally thought!

I realized suddenly the wind stopped. I opened my eyes a little and saw I was on the ground. In this sort of little place with a roof and pillars. What's the word? It was that thing that people go under to get married in sometimes when they have a outdoor wedding. I forgot though. I looked around for that man. I was going to kill him I SWEAR!

Peter: Ah you're awake! Now please drink this!

He held out a small vial with a heart shapped stopper.

Peter: Now I know what you're thinking it's not poisoned.

Amaya: No. Fucking. Way. I would sooner kill you then myself then drink whatever drug you put in there you perverted creeper! I hope you go to hell and burn!

What can I say? Even the Ice witch's heart burns with anger.

I looked down and suddenly realized what I was wearing. It was a long sleeved dress, it was ice blue and it reached my knees and it fanned out at the bottom. The sleeves also fanned out from the elbow and kind of swallowed my hands except for the tips of my fingers. I wore sort of white ballet flats that felt kind of familiar. I remember when I was a child I used to do ballet. I swallowed the nostalgia.

Amaya: Why am I in this! Did you undress me!

Peter: Calm down my love. When you came through the portal you simply appeared in the clothes that suit your personality best. Also if you don't drink this you won't be able to participate. I guess there's only one thing to be done if you refuse though.

Amaya: What do you mean?

He uncapped the vial quickly drank it then grabbed my arms and kissed me. I tried not to but my body automatically swallowed. It tasted odd... it was like ice before it melted. I quickly drew my knee up and kneed him where it hurts.

Amaya: I hope you never have children!

I looked around me trying to find a way out. I saw a door to a tower not far from here and a light in the window so I ran. It's been years since I've worn ballet shoes though and I almost tripped a couple of times. When I reached the door I opened it surprised as it was unlocked.

?: Who are you and why are you here.

I stared at the man sitting at his desk. He had long navy hair and a large clock on his chest. He glared at me and you know even the ice queen gets nervous.

Amaya: A man named Peter White kidnapped me and forced me to drink this thing out of this vial and I just need a way to get home.

?: Peter! Are you sure it's Peter White?

Amaya: That's what he said. He had white hair and red eyes and two rabbit ears sticking out of his hair.

?: Deffinetly Peter. My name is Julius Monrey. Yours?

Amaya: Amaya Miyako, how do I get home?

Julius: You can't. You have to win the game to return. To win the game simply fill the vial. To fill the vial interact with the role holders of wonderland.

Amaya: Role holders? Wonderland? Vial? What the fuck is going on here. Oh my jesus fucking christ I died didn't I? The bitch killed me and now I'm in this hell hole.

Julius: You're not dead and please restrict you're language. Check you're pocket.

Amaya: What pocket? This is a dress. A dress I don't remember putting on I might mention.

Julius: On the right there's a small one on the side.

I checked and there was. I slipped my hand in and found a small vial. It was a little heavier then before and had a little liquid in it.

Amaya: H-how is this possible?

Julius: You may want to ask Nightmare that when you meet him.

Amaya: Nightmare?

Julius: Just wait you'll meet him soon.

Amaya: What about the whole role holders and freaking wondeland thing?

Julius: Well-

**After a very long explanation of terriories and role holders and all that shit you probably all know and I'm too lazy to type**

Amaya: Okay I think I got it. Now Peter White lives in the castle correct?

Julius: Yes.

Amaya: I can't go home till the vial fills up right?

Julius: Yes.

Amaya: Well isn't this fantastic. What am I supposed to do now!

Julius: Well you could stay here with me and fill up the vial then you can leave.

Amaya: I can stay here?

Julius: Yes but you will have to make me coffee.

Amaya: That's fine and thank you.

Julius: What will you do now?

Amaya: Well let's see did I manage to bring my things?

I searched through my pocket and found my wallet.

Amaya: Yes! I did bring it with me!

Julius: What is it?

Amaya: A wallet? Something you store money with? Is there a town around here? I need to get out of these clothes.

Julius follow the path over there and take a right. If you keep going there should be a town there.

Amaya: Thanks dude I'll be back later.

Julius: If it gets dark come back as soon as possible.

Amaya: Got it.

I walked out the tower and started down the path. I'm glad at least I wasn't put into some crazy high heels. Ballet flats aren't the best for walking though. I remember as a child I always had blisters on my feet after pratice. I was fine with it though as long as I could dance. I wonder when that changed? I kept walking and seeing as no one was around. I started humming.

Amaya: (the song is bad apple btw) Ever on and on I continue circling with nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing and suddenly I see that I can't break free and-

?: Your voice is really pretty. What's that song though I've never heard it before. Are you a foreigner?

Amaya: Who are you? What's your name? The song is bad apple and yes I'm a foreigner.

Ace: I'm Ace. Say you wouldn't know where the castle is would you?

Amaya: I believe you go down this road and at the split you go left and keep going down and take a right then walk forward till you reach it.

Ace: Thanks oh and what's your name?

Amaya: My name is Amaya Miyako.

Ace: That's a pretty name.

He grinned lazily. I couldn't help notice he also had red eyes. What's with people here.

Ace's POV

The foreigner stared at my eyes. I wonder if there was something wrong with them but I just grinned at her. Honestly she was dressed weirdly. A formal light blue dress and flats. I looked over her black hair that reached her knees. Her eyes were ice blue and stared coldly at me. She was skinny and tall. She was probably only a c cup by my estimates.

Ace: So where are you going anyway?

Amaya: I'm going to town. I don't know what accursed idiot designed this dress but I loathe it.

She talked funny too. All high and spiteful. Her eyes didn't follow the feelings her voice conveyed though. Her tone was all malicious and angry but her eyes remained cold and sad.

Ace: I'd come with you but I have to go before the queen beheads me. See you later!

Amaya: Goodbye.

I started walking down the path like she said then took a right then I cut through into the forest to take a short cut.

Amaya's POV

Such strange people here. I followed down the path and took a right. I then continued down the path. The scene was still right but somehow the mood was off. I didn't want to sing anymore. So I just hummed to myself. When I got to the town the first thing I did was enter a clothing shop. I went through rack after rack and finally found the perfect outfit that fit me. (go to my profile and click the Amaya's clothes link and scroll down till you find the one called "Noble") It had a red jacket and yellow tie with a large red side head bow and a yellow and blue skirt with black tights and red pumps. The pumps would be hard to walk in but as long as I didn't run it should be fine.

When I walked out the shop after paying I saw a weapons shop. Julius did say everyone walked around armed. It couldn't hurt to be a little more prepared after all.

I decided to at least take a look and bumped into-

* * *

Cliff hanger? IDK I'll be soon though! I'm enjoying myself writing this too much to not!


	2. A Weapon And A Friend

I bumped into someone as I walked towards the weapon shop. I almost fell but a pair of arms caught me.

"Woah you okay" Someone asked. I looked up and saw a pink haired boy wearing a odd outfit. A vest like shirt and a SKIRT?! Then I noticed he had cat ears and a tail! His giant pink boa rubbed against my cheek as he set me up right.

"I am fine. Thank you for catching me. My name is Amaya Miyako. What is yours?" I said in a cold voice. I stared at him emotionlessly and he gave me a genuine smile.

"I'm Boris. Boris Airay. Nice to meet you!" He smiled at me again and I could feel my cheeks redden. He's kinda cute...

"The pleasure is mine" I said formally as I gave him a small bow.

"Say are you going to the weapon shop? It seemed like you were when I bumped into you." He said still smiling.

"Yeah Julius said everyone is armed here so I thought it wouldn't be a bad idea if I was prepared for the worst." I said looking off to the side.

"Cool! By the way are you a outsider?" He asked.

"Yeah. A bitch named Peter kidnapped me and brought me here." I said back. I wonder if Boris knows him. That bitch brought me here against my will and I won't forget it soon!

"Outsider huh? That seems pretty cool." His words confused me a little.

"I don't see why." I responded.

"There was once a rumor that if a outsider came here. Everyone would fall in love with her. Maybe not instantly but the more time you spend with her you will grow to love her." He explained.

"Even girls? Well isn't that a bit gay. I mean I don't hate women since I am one but I'm not gay." I said trying to sound crude. I don't need anyone getting close to now not ever.

"There's all different kinds of love Amaya. Anyway let's get you some weapons!" He grabbed my hand and led me into the shop. I quickly calmed myself after I started to blush. He's probably just excited like a little kid. I noticed his tail waving around. It's kinda cute. Animals I mean...

"What kind do you want anyway?" He asked grinning excitedly.

"I'm not sure I haven't actually ever held a weapon before." I answered truthfully.

"Wow you're world must be really safe." He said looking surprised.

"It's really not but in my world carrying a weapon kind of mean you're in some kind of wrong doing or are in danger." I said.

"So you have a couple of choices here. A gun, daggers, a sword, or you could use something bigger like a axe or war hammer." He suggested.

"How would I carry around a axe or a war hammer?" I asked.

"Simple look." He said before turning the end of one of his many chains into a gun. I stared in shock and then I said

"How did you do that?"

"It's just one of the things that we do here. Certain items sold in stores can turn into weapons." He said as if that was he most normal thing in the world. Al though here I fear it may be.

"That's... kinda cool actually." I didn't mean too but the words slipped out of my mouth. I slapped a hand across my mouth in horror. What the hell! I did not mean to say that and to lower my barrier that easily!

"Hey are you okay?" He asked probably confused why my hand was against my mouth. Of course he doesn't know me well. He doesn't know what I'm like...

"Fine. Anyway I guess I'd go for probably either a gun or a sword." I said calmly trying to regain my composure.

"Great! Now it's good to be prepared like you said so how about both?" He suggested leaning his face close to mine.

I blushed and replied "Sure"

"Now since you're not very strong a light sword would be good. Now how about this one?" He asked as he held up a thin sword with a light blue handle and a small blue gem in the handle. It looked like one of those fencing swords except the blade was a bit wider and actually sharp.

"It's really pretty..." I stared at the sword and gently took it from him. I noticed how light it was but when I tried a experimental swing it just felt kind of right.

"Alright now that you have a sword let's check guns. Now choose. One gun or two?" He asked.

"Hmm I think two would be best 2 times the bullet less chance of dodging" I replied.

"Good thinking now you'd want it to be small enough to hold one in each hand if you want two. How about these?" He asked as he held up too small bows.

"Bows? Those are just hair asseso-oh wait." I remembered he said objects could turn into weapons.

"Yup. You just clip these two into your hair and you can just slide them out and transform them if you want to use them. For the sword I recommend you just keep it in a sheath at you're waist but it can transform into a necklace." He said.

"Okay then how do I transform them?" I asked.

"Simple just think of them as guns and it'll transform."

"Okay." I took the bows from him and thought hard. Suddenly I was holding two light blue and green guns that had little angel wing decorations on the side of each gun.

"Take a shot." He said.

"Don't I need bullets though?" I asked confused.

"Nah in wonderland the bullets are infinite less. I wouldn't worry about that. Just pull the trigger."

I aimed at the floor and pulled the trigger. Suddenly there was a small hole in the wood floor.

"Oh shit! I just broke the floor!" I said I started panicking. Crap I did not mean to vandalize the shop!

"Don't worry about it. In a time period or two it'll fix itself. Items in wonderland get fixed easily without help. Just leave it alone and it'll be fine" He explained as he lazily walked to the cashier.

"Okay.." I followed and told the cashier I wanted to pay for the weapons. I gave her the exact amount and then Boris hugged me from behind. I stiffened instantly and he whispered in my ear.

"Now let's test them out a bit more~"

"Please refrain from touching me." I said. I didn't even sound like myself. I sounded so... nervous. I felt it like it too. He's too close. I ducked from under him and strapped the belt with the sheath on and sheathed the sword. I then clipped the bow onto my already existing bow. I walked out the shop and I could feel him following me.

"Don't be so mean. Sides all I meant was that I should train you. You did say you never held a weapon before right?" He called out behind me.

"Yeah I suppose. So you'll help me?"

"Sure I've got nothing better to do." Even if it was because he was bored I did feel grateful. So I let it slip. The mask I held for so long. I gave him a small smile and said

"Thank you Boris!"

I knew he was stunned by his expression. Do I look weird smiling? I always thought my smile looked alright. Sure it must be weird after seeing a cold expression for so long but I only met him today so that shouldn't be the problem.

"Y-yeah you're welcome it's no big deal. Afterall I wouldn't want you to get hurt." He replied blushing a little.

Then it was my turn to blush at his words.

We stood there awkwardly for a little bit till he suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the road that led out of town.

"Cmon Amaya! We have training to do!" He yelled out all happy all of the sudden.

* * *

**How was it? I really do want to know I mean this is kind of new territory for me. I thought on how it should go and I decided I didn't want to follow the original storyline too closely because I did want to branch out from that. I just want to say her personality may seem weird but I do have it well thought out. I might explain a bit more if you guys are really confused though so tell me in a review if you want me too. Tell me what you think of what happened so far though! I do want to know! Also any tips on how Boris should act? I'm not sure how Amaya would react to him too so I'm trying to think out what he would do first.**


	3. A Cold Name Means Something

"Okay we're here!" Boris yelled as he dragged me into a large clearing. It was filled with grass and wild flowers. The sun shone down all around us. The trees swayed to the breeze. Everything looked so... beautiful.

"What's wrong Amaya?" He asked shocking me out of my thoughts.

"It is nothing. I was merely admiring the view." I said trying to restablish boundaries.

"Cool. So what do you want to work on first? Guns or sword." He asked still grinning at me.

"Sword." I replied automaticly.

"Cool. I'm not very good at swords but I know the basics. Since you're crashing with the clock maker next time Ace stops by ask him for some tips. That guy is really scary with a sword when he's serious."

"Ace? I met him on the road. That imbecile can fight?" I asked incredulously.

"He's the best swordsman in wonderland. The bloody knight." Boris explained.

"Well appearances are misleading after all I suppose." I said back. What a dull conversation. I looked to the side and noticed a rabbit in clothes. I approached it slowly. Suddenly the breeze lifted up and the bunny was now a man who looked like.. Peter!

"What are you doing here you bastard!" I yelled as I pulled my hair pins out and transformed them into guns.

I pointed both at Peter and waited for him to make the first move. Something flied over me and I looked up not expecting Boris to jump over me. He landed in front of me pointing his gun at Peter.

"I just came to see my darling!" Peter squealed. Then seeing Boris in front of me suddenly turned serious and transformed his large watch into a gun and pointed it at Boris.

"Stay away from her rabbit!" Boris snarled angrily.

"Who are you to tell me to stay away from my dear May? You filthy cat now you get away from her. You're passing your dirty germs onto her." Peter replied coldly. His gaze was now murderous as he glared at Boris. He then suddenly shot at Boris.

I didn't know what to do so I drew my sword and knocked Boris aside. I guarded against the bullets but when they hit my sword I lost my balance and fell back. I didn't notice it till something wet dropped on my hand. It was pink and I realized it was a mix of my tears and the blood from a cut when the second bullet graced my cheek.

"Since when do I the queen of ice cry?" I asked out loud confused about the liquid that wouldn't stop coming down my face.

"Since the ice melted. Maybe not all the way but a little." A man said to me. He floated in front of me and I noticed I wasn't in the meadow anymore. He had white hair and a eyepatch over one of his eyes. He wore a suit with little clovers on them. He smiled at me and I simply tried to wipe the tears away.

"I'm Nightmare." He said.

"Why would the ice melt now? When I need it the most." I asked him. I didn't expect an answer.

"Because someone is melting it. Someone who will become close to your heart." He said.

"I don't need anyone close to me. I want to be alone so I can just think to myself till the day I die. I think that'll be fine. A perfect life for me. Alone and without words. A melody with no lyrics is just as good as a song." I said.

"Will you sing for me?" He asked.

"What do you want me to sing?"

"Anything you feel like singing of course."

"A lonely heart cannot resist the feeling of true bliss when someone else reaches out a hand they will take a stand a happy soul cannot resist the one outside the box they drew so the happy soul will reach out a hand and invite them in. (Yes I wrote it)" I sang.

"What will you do now? You're going to wake up soon." Nightmare said.

"I'll do whatever I have to do to protect my heart. Bodily injuries do not matter." I said.

"Goodbye Amaya. Until next time you sleep."

"That sounds odd but goodbye for now." I waved a little as the scene disapeared.

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Boris.

"Hello Boris where am I?" I asked studying the room I was in. I was in a queen size bed with a large canopy and hearts decorated the walls all around. Kinda tacky if you ask me but whatever it's not my house.

"I'm glad you're alive!" He yelled as he hugged me. I blushed but I quickly collected myself.

"All I got was a cut to the cheek. I probably only passed out from exhaustion or shock Boris. My life was never in danger." I replied cooly.

"Good job deflecting the first bullet though. Why'd you push me aside anyway! I could have deflected them easy!" He said.

"It is fine. I simply reacted out of reflex. Nothing more. I apologize for being reckless and acting without thinking. I am sorry." I apologized while keeping a poker face. His ears are so cute. I couldn't resist so I raised a hand and patted his ears. I noticed how soft his hair was. I didn't notice that I started petting him. So cute and fluffy...

I quickly realized what I was doing and stopped. I took my hand off his head. I blushed and looked sideways.

"I am sorry for doing that. I just lost control of myself for a second." I tried to explain my actions but it seems fake even to me.

"Don't say sorry Amaya. It's okay with me if you wanna touch." He grinned at me and I felt my blush deepen.

"Anyway where am I?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh we're at the castle. I'm not usually allowed in here but since I couldn't let Peter carry you in here the Queen let me in. Sides the Queen has a soft spot for cats and says she doesn't mind if I visit as long as I announce I'm here before messing around. She keeps giving me cans of cat food though. It's disgusting! I don't hate fish but this is just pure trash! I feel bad for all cats forced to eat this!" He announced.

"The queen? Vivladi right?" I asked.

"Yeah that's her. Wanna meet her? She told me to tell her when you woke up. She wants to meet you."

"Okay." I got off the bed and realized my clothes were different. I was wearing a white night gown with a pink bow on the front.

"Uhm wheres my clothes?" I asked confused where my stuff went.

"Oh they were dirty so the queen gave you some of her old ones. There's a dress for you to wear over there by the way and don't worry I didn't see nothing! The maids changed you." Boris said smirking.

"Get out please. Wait out the door I'll be done soon I must change." I said annoyed at his smirk.

"Alright but if you need help~" He said as he walked out the door closing it behind him.

I breathed out a sigh and looked at where he pointed. Sure enough a white and black gothic dress was on the chair. It was short and thigh length black socks and two black shoes was next to it on the floor. Two black white laced gloves also was included and my guns were on the table next to them and so was my sword. I picked up the sword and transformed it into a black choker with a single red rose on the side. I put the outfit on tying my long black hair into two side pony tails with my guns (as bows) on each one. (Look at my profile and click the link to Amaya's clothes and look for the outfit under "Gothic")

"Okay I'm done." I said as I walked out the room. When I saw Boris I almost blushed but I kept it in.

"Finally what took you so long." He whined as we walked. He stretched and I noticed how long his arms were.

"I'm not used to wearing dresses okay? I usually wear pants and a shirt." I replied.

"A girl in pants?" He said shocked.

"Well you're wearing a skirt."

"It's a kilt." He answered miffed by my comment.

"I think we're here Boris." I said as we approached a large set of heart shaped doors.

"I guess we are. I'm not too familiar with this place sine I belong to another territory." He said.

"The amusement park right?" I asked.

"Yup. I'm really more like a free loader though so in a way I'm neutral. If I had to pick sides of course I'd side with the park though. Hey guess what?"

"What is it?" I asked confused.

"The owner of the park's name is Mary Gowland." He said laughing a little.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"He's a guy!" He explained.

"So? I knew a guy named Kelly."

"Were you close to him?" His voice sounded weird. His tone had something more then curiosity mixed in but I couldn't tell.

"No. I wasn't really close to anyone except my brother. He died though." I said. I remembered that night. A gun shot and a body crumpled in front of me. Blood flowing down. A man towered over me still holding the gun.

"Amaya! Amaya!" Boris shouted trying to get my attention.

"What is it?"

"You were spacing out." He explained.

"Oh." He wrapped an arm around my waist. I blushed but let him. It's weird how soothing the sound of his ticking clock can be. He's so warm too. Warm...?

"We're here." He whispered into my ear. I shivered at the feeling of his breath on my ear and detached his arm.

"Let's go in then." He offered my an arm and I took it.

He opened the door and we walked in.

"Greetings Queen of Hearts. I am Amaya Miyako. I am pleased to meet you." I greeted the queen as I walked up to her and kneeled. I held out my hand for her's and when she placed her hand in mine I kissed her ring.

"We are pleased to meet you Amaya. We are Vivladi." She said as she motioned for me to stand as I did so she motioned for a maid to bring chairs for me and Boris.

"Hey Vivladi." He said as he grinned.

"What nice manners you have Amaya." She said as she looked me over.

"Thank you Vivladi." I replied.

"You look excellent in the dress as well!" She smiled and I offered her a small smile. The maid brought back chairs and me and Boris sat down.

"Would you like some tea?" She offered.

"No thank you Vivladi. I find tea to be a bit bitter." I replied.

"You must try ours though! Tea from our castle is the finest." She said smiling as she took another sip from her tea cup.

"Very well then." I replied stiffly. I hate it when people push things onto me. A cup of tea was poured for me. I tried a sip and it tasted... odd?

"How is it?" She asked.

"It tastes off a little. Is there roses in this?" I asked trying to identify the flavor.

"Indeed there is. We find roses to be the most beautiful flower for it is our favorite color. Red of course." She explained.

"There is different colors of roses but I suppose red is the first people think of." I said.

"This is true but we only grow red roses here."

I looked at Boris and I noticed he was eating cat food. Well more like picking at it while grumbling something about a insult to cats every where.

"Hey Boris what's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh it's pink. Yours?"

"It's technically not a color but black." I responded.

"How is it not a color?" He asked confused.

"Simple, white is light and black is simply the absence of light." I explained.

"Ho? How intriguing. You must join us for tea again Amaya." The Queen said as she loomed at me.

"Maybe if I have some free time I'll stop by." I responded.

"We have taken a liking to you." She announced.

"Thank you for your favor but I must be going now." I responded.

"Then let me come with." Boris said getting up when I did.

"Well no duh sherlock. Who else is going to train me." I smiled at him and he looked stunned for a second.

"Wait who's sherlock?" He asked confused.

"Oh uhm he's like a detective in my world I guess you don't get it but it's a saying it's like saying it's obvious." I explained.

"Well cool. Anyway let's go back to the meadow. Don't worry the Queen can keep Peter a little while. Right Queen of Hearts?" Boris said as he looked over to the Queen.

"I suppose since it is for Amaya." The Queen said.

"Here I have an idea. Vivladi do you have a piece of paper and a pen I could borrow?" I asked.

"But of course. Maid bring a piece of parchment and a quill and ink for our guest." She commanded. As a maid hurried off and came back in a few minutes. She brought with her a piece of paper and a feather in a ink well.

"Thank you." I said as I took the items and placed them on the table.

I wrote

Dear Peter White,

Please make sure to do everything Vivladi asks you too. I like a working man so be sure to do all your work Peter.

Love

Amaya Rin Miyako

"There, if Peter is really that obsessed with me this should keep him going for a while." I said as I gave the note to Boris to read.

"Wow Amaya you're really... creative?" Boris said a little awkwardly.

"It's fine you can say shrewd. I call it pay back for kidnapping me." I said a little angrily. Damn that stupid rabbit!

"Well okay. Let's go now Ayama! Before the time period changes!" Boris said excited.

"Okay then. Goodbye Vivladi. I think I'll visit soon I'm just not sure but I promise to come back!" I yelled as Boris dragged me away.

"Hey Amaya on the letter why did it say Rin?" He asked me as we walked through the forest.

"Oh that's my middle name. It was more then that though. My brother used to always call me Rin. I guess it's also one of the reasons my nick name was what it was. Rin means cold. I didn't mind though, I kinda always liked how Rin sounded more then Amaya." I smiled at the memory. My big brother used to say "Rin! Rin! Look what I made you!" And held up something he made in art class.

"If you want me too I'll call you Rin.(I'm sorry I just like the name Rin sides it kinda fits her it's just I couldn't resist involving the name Amaya but it sounds strange in my head sides think of it as a cute nick name)" He smiled at me and I felt my heart skip a beat. I blushed and I managed to whisper out a

"Okay..." I looked away and suddenly he grabbed my hand. I looked at him and blushed even redder.

"Rin." He softly said my name as he leaned his face close to mine.

"Anyway let's go! We still need to train right! Oh never mind about that." I said as I walked forward a little and looked up at the sky. It was dark already.

"Rin since it's dark already would you like to crash at my place for the night? We can go practice tomorrow in the meadow again since it's close to the amusement park." Boris suggested still holding my hand.

"Okay Boris. Let's go." I said and we walked upon the road towards his home.


	4. Entangled Fingers

"Are we there yet?" I asked as we continued down the road.

"Almost we should arrive in about 5 minutes or so ish." He replied calmly smiling as he squeezed my hand in reassurance. I blushed and looked to the side trying to hide my face.

"Hey Boris does the amusement park hold concerts?" I asked.

"Don't ever mention those again. Piece of advice if Gowland asks you if you want to hear him play SAY NO or your ears will bleed. Why do you ask?" He said.

"Well I like to sing a lot and thought it would be cool to sing in public." I whispered. I was sort of shy about it but if there's anything I do love to do it's singing.

"Cool. Do you write songs too?" He asked still grinning.

"A little." I replied.

"Oh we're here. This is the amusement park." He said as his grin turned into a full smile. I looked at the gate and honestly at night when all the rides were lit up it was a pretty amazing sight.

"Wow... it's so pretty. Everything is pretty at night isn't it?" I walked under the gate and turned around to face him.

"Yeah it is..." He stared at me and I felt my cheeks redden even more if that's possible. Luckily it's night and even with the lights it was still very dark. He probably didn't see anything I should probably invest in some creme or powder so the blush doesn't show anymore.

"S-so where do you live?" I prayed he didn't hear the stutter but something tells me he did.

"Oh I just live on the left side of the park it's this way." He said as he led me toward one of the large buildings on the left of the park.

"Well hello there are you a foreigner?" I heard the familiar voice and as I turned around to face the person I bumped into him and fell down. I landed on my ass and swore quietly under my breath but then I looked up and knew tears were coming out of my eyes.

"Len... please tell me it's you... Len!" I cried as I tackled him. I sobbed into his chest but then I noticed something. He smelled off... I quickly got up and backed away.

"Well young lady I know I'm attractive but you didn't have to tackle me like that." The stranger said as his got up as well. He looked just like Len. Tall with black hair and that face was the same too. But the expression in his eyes showed he didn't recognize me and the tone of his voice was a bit more polite and reserved.

"I-I'm sorry you just look like someone I knew... someone I loved dearly..." I couldn't stop the sobs as they racked my body. I could feel Boris's familiar weight against my back when he wrapped his arms around me.

"Rin are you okay?" He asked quietly. He was trying to comfort me I know and it did feel nice to have someone so close but it won't close the wound the bullet made even if it didn't hit me. I pushed him away and I knew he was hurt even if I didn't see his expression.

"I am fine Boris. I apologize for my lack of composure. I also apologize to you sir. It was disrespectful of me to tackle you like that and I assure you I am usually well composed and hardly ever lose control of myself like that. You just look like someone I lost and that is no fault of yours. I assume full responsibility of any injuries you may have and apologize greatly." I said stiffly and bowed to them both. Boris looked a bit lost and the stranger simply tipped his hat.

"It's perfectly fine. I am uninjured sides I don't see why I wouldn't enjoy a pretty young lady such as yourself throwing themselves at me. My name is Blood Dupre. Pleased to meet you." He said and held out a hand. I took it and shook it.

"I am Amaya Miyako. But please call me Rin." I said. Even if it hurts I need to hear him call my name with _his _voice. I need to hear it one more time.

"Hello there Rin." He said. His voice curling around the nick name like _his_ used to. I felt just one more tear slip down my cheek.

"What brings you hatter here anyway." Boris said his voice cold and hostile. I looked at him unused to the sudden hostility.

"Just some territory negotiations. Nothing unusual cat. You're usually good at remembering these hintgs. Maybe you're slipping." Blood said his voice turning mocking.

Boris growled at him and then said "Just leave hatter you've done enough today."

"It's not his fault Boris.. it's mine. I let it slip." I said.

"There's more to this then that Rin. I know that." He said looking at me sadly. I put a hand on his cheek.

"Why are you the sad one here. I'm just glad I saw that face again Boris. I never thought I would again not till the day I die." I whispered most of it but I knew he understood what I was saying when he wrapped his arms around me again.

"Well I must be off then Rin, cat. Also Rin please feel free to drop by the mansion any time." he said as he walked away.

Boris suddenly picked me up in his arms and started walking into the building.

"Boris put me down I can walk by myself." I said as I tried to get out of his arms.

"You're tired and something big just happened. I don't understand fully but cats are good at sensing emotions. You're feeling sad and regretful right now aren't you?"

"It's none of your business Boris. I won't let it bother me."

"But is it" He insisted as he opened the door and put me on the couch.

"It's fine again please Boris just leave it alone." I knew he didn't want to but he nodded.

"By the way here are your original clothes. The Queen had a maid give them back after they were washed and dryed." He said as he handed me a bag. I looked inside and sure enough my clothes were inside as well as the night gown from earlier.

"The night gown was included?"

"The Queen is giving it to you as well as the dress."

"Oh..."

"So what do you want for dinner?" He asked shocking me out of my thoughts.

"Whatever you're making is fun." I replied.

He got up and started towards the kitchen but I reached up and grabbed his hand. I don't know why I did but he suddenly hugged me again.

"Are you lonely Rin?" He asked.

"N-no of course not. I couldn't feel lonely I am as if ice after all." I replied steeling myself for anything else my feelings might throw at me.

"You shouldn't lie to me Rin. Cats are good at detecting lies you know."

"Even if I am it doesn't matter. If I give in who knows if I'll have the strength to stand tomorrow." I said softly.

"If you didn't I'd hold you up. I won't let you stay on the ground even if you wanted to. I won't say I'll never let you fall because everyone eventually has too but I'll always pick you back up." He said his eyes staring into mine.

"Boris..."

"Shhh Rin just tell me everything you're thinking right now. Just let it out." He said as he held me tight.

"I just need to know if Blood has anything to do with Len. What really happened to Len is there a chance he could be alive. I wish I could complete the song with him now but if he's really gone the chance is gone I don't think I can move on if he's gone. The song is incomplete the song I tried to complete. The song I wrote after he died to get over it to put all my feelings in is incomplete without his voice. I usually don't let people call me Rin but I gave a stranger that name just because I need to hear him say it again. With that voice that face that smile. Is it so wrong!" I didn't notice I started sobbing somewhere during all that and I knew it probably didn't make any sense to him my senseless babble of feelings.

"It's okay Rin. I don't understand what you're going through but I know you're hurting. It's okay Rin I'll always be here for you." He whispered reassurances into my ear but I can't rely on him anymore. He was also a stranger but I forgot because he doesn't feel like one.

I got up this time. "I'm sorry for being weak Boris. I thought I could be strong but maybe I can't after all. Anyway I shouldn't be relying on strangers like I am. I'm really sorry for troubling you." I said as I walked to the kitchen.

"We're not strangers Rin. We're friends from now on." He gave me a small smile but I knew he was masking his hurt. He was hurt by my words and I felt bad but what can I do? I can't melt anymore then this.

"As sorry I will make dinner for you." I said as I opened the fridge. I decided to just cook us some fried rice since he had all the ingredients. I microwaved the frozen carrot pieces of peas and then I cracked some eggs into a bowl and fried them up. I put some rice into the rice cooker and after the eggs were done broke them into small pieces. I removed the carrots and peas from the microwave then fried some bacon after slicing that into pieces as well. I then put all of them into a frying pan and soon enough it was done and I scooped some into two bowls and then put the leftovers into a container and back into the fridge.

I brought the bowls to the table where Boris was sitting. I put his bowl in front of him and I sat down and started to eat. I took only small bites not feeling very hungry.

"Are you okay Rin?" He asked the concern in his voice was obvious.

"Perfect just not very hungry thank you for your concern though." I said giving him a fake little smile.

"Hey will you sing that song?"

I froze unsure what he meant and yet afraid of what he meant at the same time. "What song do you mean Boris?"

"Earlier you mentioned a song you made. I know it's not complete by your words but can I hear what you have so far?"

"Sure I suppose." I said. The song...maybe it would do me some good singing it to someone else. When we finished eating I put the plates into the sink. Boris said he would wash them later. I reached into the bag and grabbed the night gown and locked myself into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and rinsed then changed into the night down. I then put Vivladi's dress into the bag and took the piece of paper with the song on it from the pocket of my clothes.

I walked over to where Boris sat on the bed and stood in front of the bed.

"(by the way yes I did write this and it is a song I just don't know how to show you the melody)

A frozen girl can only dream of what it means to be happy  
A frozen girl can only stare at the movie screen  
As a world is portrayed where everyone is happy  
A frozen girl cannot move  
Never again  
Tears leak down onto the ground  
Freezing the girl where she stands  
Never to move forward again  
A frozen girl cannot cry  
The tears already froze  
A frozen girl can only sing  
Like the canary sings when she is trapped in a cage  
A frozen girl can try her best  
A frozen girl can never be  
Anything like the people in the movie screen  
She can never be anything even similar to happy  
A sad story this is  
So please sing along to this sad song  
About a sad girl who can never move on  
A frozen girl lives on  
To sing this song once again  
A frozen girl can only dream  
Of everything that would make her happy  
A frozen girl stuck in time  
Stuck in the past where her heart broke  
A gun shot rings around  
A frozen girl cannot move  
Shes struck down with fear more then anything  
That you got hurt while she sings  
A frozen girl cannot cry  
But she does now  
In the past and memories  
You and her were close as can be  
A frozen girl can be thawed if you can join her song again  
Just one more time  
I'd like to sing with you by my side  
More then anything else  
Please just sing this one last song  
With me so I can move on  
I don't want to be frozen any more  
I want to live on in those dreams  
Where everyone is happy  
I want to find you again  
And at least say goodbye  
A gun brought my world down  
When you disapeared out of sight  
Please just join me this one last time  
Let me finish this song  
This sad song that brought me tears  
Has finally cleared my regret  
I can finally  
Not be a frozen girl" I finished singing and smiled at Boris this time it wasn't fake.

"Wow.. that was beautiful." He said as he pulled me onto the bed. I was sitting next to him our legs touching.

"It must be pretty confusing huh. It changes perspectives a couple times. The reason it's incomplete because ideally it would have an answer. Len would respond with something like 'so the frozen girl can move again the song must be sang me and her and her and me we will sing till we run out of things to say' or something like that." I said.

"It's pretty late let's go to sleep." He said seeing how tired I was he got up and flipped the light switch plunging the room into darkness. I got under the covers on the left side of the bed and closed my eyes as he got in the bed as well.

"Goodnight Boris." I whispered unsure he heard me.

"Goodnight Rin." He whispered back.

We stared at each other on the bed and we both reached out a hand. Our fingers entangled between us and we fell asleep holding hands feeling safe with the other so close by.


	5. We Hurt Each Other Equally

Boris POV (I decided I should at least give it a try)

When I woke up we were still in the same position we fell asleep in. I tightened my grip on her hand and she squeezed back. Was she asleep or was she awake? I sat up a little and pulled her close to me. I wonder if she can hear my clock? I watched as she slept. Her black hair swirling around her small frame, and the night gown bunching up at her thigh. She's so pale I wonder if she stayed inside a lot.

"Len did you know I loved you?" She whispered a tear slipped down her cheek and I bent down and licked it off. Her eyes opened and since my face was still close to hers she blushed scarlet. Her ice blue eyes stared into mine and she suddenly sat up noticing she was on my chest.

"Good morning." I said.

"U-uh good morning!" She got out still shocked. She touched her cheek and blushed harder.

"You were crying." I explained. Realization dawned on her face and she gave me a small tired smile.

"I see. Thank you for trying to comfort me but never do that again." She said the last part sternly and suddenly walked towards the kitchen.

"I can make breakfast." I said but she just shook her head.

"You sit down at the table I'll be done soon." She said as she started getting out ingredients.

I walked over the dinner table and pulled out a chair. I sat down and laid my head on the table. It wasn't like I was staring at her the whole night but I couldn't fall asleep because her hand was sending electric currents through mine the whole night. It made me want to touch more of her. I didn't though even though she was asleep because I wouldn't be able to stop if I did. I am bad at holding back but I can tell she's not ready for even mentioning love. Also she's still in love with her brother and damn Blood fucking Dupre for looking like him.

I guess I don't really get the incest thing but I also don't know what happened to her before. This is giving me a headache -_-.

"Boris are you alright?" She asked looking at me with unwavering eyes.

"Yeah just a little tired." I said back. The conviction in her eyes are unmistakable but it's not as strong as it looks. There's something she's keeping from me but how am I gonna find out. I could ask Nightmare but I doubt he'd tell me.

"All done." She called out as she walked towards me holding two plates. She set them on the table then poured two glasses of orange juice and put them on the table too.

She mad pancakes and bacon.

"No eggs?" I asked. I didn't really care but it did seem odd.

"You didn't have any." She laughed a little at my question. Her laugh sounded like bells. I wish she'd laugh more. She usually wears a stoic face a bit like Julius does though and tries to keep her face clean of emotion most of the time though.

I started eating my breakfast then. I bit into a pancake and chewed. It was soft and tasted pretty good.

"Do you like it?" She asked biting into a piece of bacon.

"Yeah it tastes really good. Thanks for the food." I said and grinned at her.

"Thanks and your welcome." She kept her face neutral but I knew she wasn't buying it.

I continued eating and soon we were both done. I picked up my plate along with her's and put them both into the sink.

"What time is it?" I asked her as I turned on the tap. Water rushed out and I started cleaning the dishes.

"It's still just 8:32." She answered.

"Let's head out after I finish cleaning the dishes then and we can finally start training."

"Kay"

Rin's POV (sorry it feels odd being Boris :P)

I opened the bag with my stuff and took out the outfit I originally bought. I went into the bathroom and locked the door. I then put the clothes and shoes on. I put the guns as pins into my hair and clasped my necklace/sword around my neck.

I unlocked the door and walked out and saw Boris standing in front of his closet. It was filled with the same outfit except for one suit.

"Wow Boris. At least you don't wear the same outfit every day." I said amazed at how many of the same exact outfit he had.

"That would be disgusting." He said surprised.

"They all look the same though. You should try different clothes."

"I have different outfits. See!" He held up two of the outfits that looked the same.

"They look the same Boris ._."

"Not true one is pink and the other is fuchsia."

I sighed and ruffled his hair a little.

"Whatever you say Boris. Whatever you say." I smiled at him and then walked to the living room.

"Hey Rin?" He called behind me.

"Yeah Boris?"

"What happened to your brother? How'd he die?"

"Well... he was shot by a man." I said plainly. I was trying not to remember that day. To lock it away but it keeps coming back. I bit my lip and tasted blood.

"Are you okay Rin?"

"Y-yeah! Let's go train now." I said and quickly walked out the door. I knew he was behind me so I just walked quickly towards the gate.

"Hey Boris who's the pretty lady?!" A man yelled as he walked up to us.

"Oh hey Gowland this is Amaya." Boris said as the man stared at me.

"Hello there Amaya I'm Gowland. The owner of the park."

"Hello I am Amaya Miyako but please call me Rin." It's going to be weird being called Rin by people not my brother but I don't want Blood thinking it has some special meaning to it. I'm not that pathetic. Or at least I don't want to seem it.

"Okay there Rin." He smiled at me largely and I noticed he was holding a violin.

"Oh you play violin today?" I inquired.

"Yeah! You do too?"

"Yeah I dabble a bit I'm not a pro though."

"Wanna hear me play?" The man asked excitedly.

"Don't do it Gowland!" Boris yelled as the man lifted the violin and started playing.

The most _HORRENDOUS _noise came out of the violin as if someone was dragging their nails on a chalk board.

"Stop it Gowland!" I yelled trying to get to him through the music. I clamped my hands over my ears.

I quickly uncovered my ears and ripped the pendant off and transformed it into a sword.

"Gowland I swear stop the fucking violin before I slice it in two!" I yelled over the music as I pointed the sword at him.

He kept playing though and ignored me. I decided since I didn't have any training it's best I go for long distance so I put the sword into the sheath not bothering to transform it into a necklace and took a pin out and transformed it. I jumped back a little and aimed the gun. I pulled the trigger but he leaped aside.

"What's the idea Rin!" He said as he transformed his violin into a machine gun and pointed it back at me. I pulled the other pin out and transformed it too. I pointed it at him.

"Gowland if you want this to end peacefully give me the violin and listen to some real music." I said as I glared at him.

"Okay you two need to calm it before Rin gets hurt." Boris said stepping in the middle of us.

"Hey! Who said I'd get hurt." I said.

"You have almost no experience Rin." He said exasperated.

"That's not true Boris. I may not be a professional but my father thought it'd be a good idea to have his daughter know how to handle a gun so he brought me on a few hunting trips with my brother." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Okay why don't we all calm down. Rin you wanted to play my violin?" He said as he held out the machine gun which transformed back into a violin. I took it from him and tuned it a little. No wonder it sounded so off it wasn't tuned. When I was done I held the violin up and put the bow to it. I then started playing. I played the first song I thought of which was "River Flows In You" by Yiruma. (If you want to listen to the version I was and really I think it's one fo the best River Flows In You violin covers search for the one by Daniel Jang) When I finshed Boris hugged me.

"That was beautiful Rin!" I tried to control the blush but I'm sure I at least tinted pink a little. I handed the violin back to Gowland who grinned at me.

"That was amazing playing. I thought you said you weren't a pro! You play anything else?"

"I can play violin, piano, guitar, and sing." I said.

"Amazing! You have to play again some time! Oh crap! I had to go over plans for a new building! See you guys later!" He ran off towards the other side of the park leaving me and Boris confused.

"Boris can you get off me." I said since he was still hugging me.

"Awwh but I don't wanna." He purred and I blushed. I pointed one of the guns to his head though.

"Let go or I'll blow your brains out." I threatened.

"Fine you don't have to be so stingy Rin." He said and stuck his tongue out. I transformed the guns back and put them in my hair.

"Let's just go before it randomly turns dark again."

"Fine fine"

We continued walking. I inched a little closer to him and hoped he didn't notice. I then grabbed his hand. I blushed and looked away hoping he wouldn't comment. When I sneaked a peek at his face he was grinning like a idiot. Damn him just damn him sometimes...

"What's your favorite color? Are you a vegetarian? What's your favorite flavor of ice cream? Are you a virgin?" He started asking a bunch of questions and wait WHAT?!

"My favorite color is white I'm not a vegetarian my favorite flavor is strawberry and no comment on that last one you perverted idiot." I let go of his hand and walked just a bit faster then he did. That idiot... WHO ASKS A GIRL THAT?!

"Hey wait up Rin!" He yelled and started walking faster as well.

I stopped and turned around but I didn't know he was that close to me. He crashed into me and we both fell down. I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact. I opened my eyes after a while. I was on something... warm? I looked down and saw I was on top of Boris and we were in... the strangest position o/o.

I was on his chest and his arms were around me. One of my legs were between his and one of his legs was propped up. I started blushing immediately and he was too. I tried to get off him but his arms pulled me back down.

"Let's just stay like this for a little longer." He said and closed his eyes. He obviously wasn't going to let me go and he was well comfortable. So I put my head down on his chest and listened.

_Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock_

_The sound of a clock_

_Not a beat or a ba-bump_

_Tick Tock_

_A clock_

Of course Julius already told me about it. They didn't have hearts like I did. They had clocks instead and that's why Julius was so busy. With their non-existent regards to life they killed often so a lot of clocks needed to be repaired all the time.

"Ne Boris?"

"What is it?"

"If you had one wish what would you wish for?"

"I'd wish I could get the girl I love to fall in love with me." The girl he loves? He loves someone? I don't know why but my chest hurt. I pushed at his arms harder this time and he let go. I got up and he grabbed my hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing we just need to get going."

"What would you wish for?"

"My brother of course." I said the words cruelly and he dropped his hand.

"Let's go then." He walked down the road and I followed behind.


	6. In The Meadow

Rin's POV

We walked and we walked and we never talked. Down the road where everyone goes. That's a lie of course. Now I'm trying to make a sound out of this?! Well it did sound pretty good... no matter. Besides the point we were walking down the road towards the meadow. He was walking in front of me now bothering to check I was still behind him.

When we got there he simply pulled his gun and pointed it at me.

"First lesson dodge the bullets." He said as he started shooting. I took gymnastics and ballet as a child so I was flexible but I never dodged bullets before! I jumped to the right and flipped forwards nearly dodging one that was headed straight towards my chest. Another one grazed my cheek but I stepped left so it barely touched me. I threw myself onto the ground after he let loose a barrage of bullets that went straight over my head. We did that for a while. I'd dodge and he'd keep shooting. I'd jump and flip and he'd still keep shooting. After a bit and a dozen cuts on my arms and legs and ripping a hold through my bow. He finally stopped and I collapsed on the ground. I laid there and just breathed. I closed my eyes and listened to the trees.

"Hey you okay Rin?" Boris hesitantly asked. I opened my eyes and he was standing over me looking concerned.

"I'm fine just a bit tired." I said as I closed my eyes again. I felt him sit beside me and I smiled a little. The wind picked up and blew all my worries away.

"_You mean so much to me More then anyone else you see Then again love comes and goes What we feel today could be gone tomorrow Then it'd all be done and gone But I like the way it is now I don't want this to change I would miss it I would miss you If we let this go so Don't let go tonight Never let go I don't wanna be without you by my side._" The song just seemed right at that time. (Yes I did write it) I opened my eyes and the sun blinded me. I looked again and it was fine. I looked to my right and saw Boris. He was sleeping. He looks so... peaceful? No more like he looks _beautiful._

Even though his choice of style does seem odd. His face looks so serene when he sleeps. I pulled his head into my lap and gently rested my lips on his forehead. I smiled against his hair and fell asleep.

* * *

**I'm still not sure where I'm going with this so I was just gonna write a little. Also I thought this would be a really cute scene and would develop a relationship quite nicely so yeah ^w^. Sorry for being a disappointment!**


	7. A Month?

Boris's POV

I snuggled deeper into my pillow. It was so warm but suddenly my pillow twitched.. WAIT WHAT?! PILLOWS DON'T TWITCH AND THEY DON'T MOAN EITHER! I opened my eyes and her face was right above mine sleeping peacefully. I started blushing and looked away. Why was my head in her lap? Not that I mind of course. Her lap was soft and her scent was strongly of hydrangeas with a soft undertone of honeysuckle. Heartless and sweet underneath huh? (Look up flower meanings if you don't understand actually I'll just tell you hydrangeas mean heartless and honeysuckle mean happiness or sweet.)

"Boris?" Her voice came out thick with sleep as she opened her eyes and blinked slowly. She yawned and started to close her eyes again.

"Just go to sleep." I said softly as I got up and she stayed there blinking sleepily. I picked her up and she started to protest but she was taken by a yawn again.

"Boris I can walk myself." She said not even bothering to use her usual cold tone.

"It's okay just go back to sleep." I said as I walked towards the clock tower with her still in my arms.

* * *

When we arrived at the clock tower the door was already open. Curious I walked in with Rin still sleeping in my arms (she's quite a deep sleeper) I saw Julius fixing a clock as usual and Ace perched on his desk gently patting his head.

"Uhhhh hey... I just came to bring Rin home..." I said as I interrupted their moment. Okay I'm glad the clock maker can't make a move on Rin since his preference obviously lies elsewhere but I did not need to see this o_e.

"Oh hey cat!" The knight said as he hopped off the desk and smiled like nothing just happened and I didn't walk in on them having a "moment".

"Her room is upstairs on the left." The clock maker said as he blushed furiously and tried to concentrate on the clock. I quickly walked into the stairwell and up till I reached a door. I walked in and placed her bag by her bed. (Yes I know I forgot all about the bag till just now forgive me?) I laid her on the bed and pulled the covers up.

"Len." She whispered still asleep. I stiffened for a moment. Her brother I think. I wonder though what really happened to him. I know he got shot but I feel like she hasn't told me everything. I wonder what's happening in her dream.

* * *

Rin's POV

I ran through the alley way towards the figure in the distance. His black hair tied into a little ponytail at the back of his head. I always teased him about wearing a ponytail like a girl.

"Len!" I yelled as I tried to run faster. I was barely moving though. I tried harder but I still barely moved forwards. Everything was like it was in slow motion. He turned around as if responding to my voice. His face he image of horror.

"Rin!" He yelled as he reached out towards me. I stretched out my arm trying to grab his hand when a shot rang round.

"NOOOOO!" I yelled as he crumpled. I opened my eyes and looked around me trying to figure out where I was. Wasn't I in the meadow? Was I kidnapped? WHAT THE HELL! Boris was sleeping right next to me and his right hand was on my c-c-chest!

"Rin are you awake now?" He asked groggily as he took in the sight of his hand and my red face.

"Boris you!" I didn't finish the sentence as I punched him in the face. He fell off the bed with a muffled oomf as the blanket fell with him.

"What was that for!" He yelled as he got up from the floor.

"You! You were! YOUR HAND WAS! UGH!" I yelled as I got up and went into the bathroom and slammed the door. I locked it and looked into the mirror. My face was flushed and my hair was a mess. I quickly ran through my hair with my fingers working out the knots I then used a little water to smooth it down. I put the bow back in my hair. I looked into the mirror again. My face had returned to it's normal color and my hair was presentable. At least I looked better then I felt. He touched my... I took a few deep breaths. It's fine he was asleep we probably shifted and that's how it happened nothing unusual totally innocent you punched him for something he didn't mean to do.

When I felt ready I opened the door after straightening my clothes a little.

"I'm sorry Boris for punching you." I said as he turned to look at me.

"You punch hard which is good." He said as he grinned.

"How is that good?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well if any perverts did what I just did and wait a second! It was an accident by the way. It'd be good if you punched them that hard or harder actually." He said holding his hands up sheepishly.

"... whatever." I responded getting a little more pissed.

"Are you mad?" He asked giving me puppy or cat eyes.

"No." I said stiffly as I put my shoes on and walked downstairs.

"Wait Rin! I didn't mean to make you mad." Boris said as he hurried after me.

"Then you can apologize by making me breakfast." I said as the thought came into mind.

"Eh?!"

"You heard me. Make me breakfast then I'll be waiting at the table." I said as I walked to Julius.

"Good morning Julius." I said. He looked up to me and sighed.

"I'd say good morning but it's not good." He said as he kept working.

"Okay then." I said as I walked over to the window and took a seat.

Like 15 minutes later

"Okay done!" Boris said as he walked out the kitchen carrying two plates of eggs and bacon.

"Looks good." I said in a monotone voice as we started eating.

"Something wrong Rin?" He asked.

"Nothing." I responded.

"So about training I have a good idea." He said finishing off his bacon.

"What is it?" I said as I cut a piece of egg off and raised it to my mouth.

"It seems we get distracted a lot so how about we go into the woods for the next month or so training only and we'll come back when you're good enough to hold your own or last long enough to get out of a fight." He proposed starting to eat his eggs.

"Okay I like it." I said a sly smile finding it's way to my lips.

He looked at my questioningly.

"I'm good get good enough to beat you one day." I said slyly as I got up to put my plate away.

"Let's see about that part." He called out as I gave him a slight smile.


	8. A Promise

**About 2 Months Later**

"We're returning today?" I asked as we started packing up the camp site.

"Yup." Boris said as he shoved it all into his bag.

"I can't believe Ace found us like 10 times." I said as I sighed.

"That knight..." Boris said still traumatized by last time. I giggled a little. The last two months have been really fun I guess is the word.

"Let's go then!" I said as I grabbed his hand and we walked towards the clock tower first. (Yes I know she's sudenly acting different but I have an explanation and totally is not just using two months as an excuse nope...)

"Julius we've returned." I said calmly as I opened the door to the clock tower.

"Welcome back." He said emotionless.

"Thanks." I said stiffly as I went up to my room and put my stuff down.

"Hey we still need to go to the amusement park and tell the old man." Boris said as he popped his head through the door way.

"I remember just give me a moment." I said as I closed shut the door. I ransacked the closet and found it. A short strapless white dress that reached my knees. It had spirals of black flowers and vines crawling up the left side. I changed my shoes for some simple white flats. I took off my yellow bow and instead simply put in the clips/guns in with nothing else.

"Okay you can come in now."

"Finally. Wow you look nice the occasion?" He asked his tail swinging behind him.

"Hello?! Gowland's grand opening of something." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh right he didn't tell you what it was yet." He said remembering.

"I hope it's not ANOTHER roller coaster." I said cringing on the inside.

"It's not but I have a feeling you're gonna like it." He said grinning at me.

"Let's just go already." I said strapping on a belt to my dress. I put my sword in it's sheath through the loop in it and pushed Boris out the room and then we walked down the stairs.

"Julius you coming?" I said expecting a no.

"Of course not Ace just brought a new batch of clocks." He said sighing exasperatedly.

"Oh hey guys!" Ace said cheerfully as we walked towards the door.

"Ace cmon we're gonna be late." I said as we walked out the door.

"That's why I'm taking a short cut!" He said enthusiastically.

"You go do that we'll meet you there." Boris said as he waved him off.

"He's not gonna get there is he." I said already expecting the answer.

"He might but it's not likely." He said as we started walking towards the amusement park.

"I really am curious though what is Gowland planning." I murmured to myself.

"You'll see you'll see." He said his grin expanding to his infamous cheshire cat grin.

When we got to the amusement park it was all dark. None of the lights were on. I looked at Boris questioningly but he just grinned and kept walking. Shrugging I just followed him. We arrived at the place we were supposed to the show area of the park. I noticed a large building was erected newly but there was still no lights. Suddenly all the lights flashed up.

"SURPRISE RIN!" A ton of people yelled. The sight of the building greeted me. It was decorated with flags of the amusement part on it and Gowland stood in front of it's entrance.

"Hey guys! Guess what the building is for?" He asked me grinning like a buffoon.

"It's a elephant act and you're gonna make me try and tame them?" I said.

"Wrong Miss Rin!" Shouted the workers from around us.

"It's a singing hall and you're the main act!" Gowland said his grin stretching to a huge smile. I stood there stunned not comprehending what I'm hearing.

"What?" I asked needing to hear it again to understand.

"It's a singing hall and I want to hire you to sing in it." Gowland said as he pulled out a megaphone out of no where.

"Wait you want to hire me to sing?!" I shouted a little confused.

"Just accept it already. You know you want to." Boris said squeezing my hand a little.

"I- okay I guess?" I said from the look in his eyes he wasn't going to take no for a answer.

"Let's get this party started then!" Gowland shouted into his megaphone.

Everyone started cheering and Gowland put on my ear a small microphone that had a wire that held a small mic to my lips.

"Aren't you happy Rin?" Boris asked me as I stood there in shock.

"Yeah I guess but... I don't know it's a lot to take in."

"By the way he's going to expect you to perform at least one song a day except for Saturdays." Boris said informing me about my job.

"Well that's not too bad." I said starting to snap out of it.

"Let's go have fun then!" Boris said as he pulled me to where a bunch of people were dancing.

He put his hand on my waist and with his other hand took mine. We waltzed around. My hand was on his shoulder and he was smiling down at me. I felt a small smile creep onto my lips as we danced. He spun me and I giggled.

"Rin." He said pulling my attention away from the song.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be mine?" He asked as he came to a stop. I thought about it and the more I did the more I realized. I did love him I do but... do I love him enough? I looked hesitantly off to the side and bit my lip. I decided to push away my doubts.

"Only if you'll also become mine." I said after pulling the small microphone off.

"My pleasure." He whispered into my ear and he pulled me closer to him and we started dancing again.

"Now if our designated singer will give us a song!" Gowland announced as he beckoned me towards the little mini stage he set up. I walked to the stage slipping the microphone back on flipping the switch to turn it on.

"Hello there everyone. My name is Amaya Miyako but please call me Rin." I said formally as they gave me a small applause.

"

Happy synthesizer for you I'll play this one time melody  
In hopes that it will one day reach deep into your heart

Remembering that fragile crush that suddenly went out of bloom  
It's all a funny story when we look back on it now  
Everything in front of us all seemed to be so glamorous  
Those days are looking at us now and sharing us a smile

Do we only get to learn the ways to hide what we really feel  
Hurry up and please become adults I don't really think we do  
So many things that I didn't know and had no strength to admit so  
You two make a lovely pair Sorry to have lied

Happy synthesizer for you I'll play this one time melody  
In hopes that it will one day reach deep into your heart  
Think back to all the miseries and fakeness that surrounds you  
I'll make it all disappear with this song you hear

Although I have no other strengths and I may still be weak inside  
But there is one thing I surely can do  
With my electro melody I'll make your heart skip a beat  
With words straight from my soul I send this to you

Falling deeply for someone is not about the whys and ifs  
You never need a reason to justify at all  
Blaming it on time and age if you give up then it all ends there  
Nothing's gonna happen unless you build the strength to run

Sorry to call so late at night I bet you were going to bed  
I'm amazed I was thinking of calling you just now  
For the two who feel as though their attraction makes their hearts tickle  
I will send you both a beat to wish you happiness

Happy synthesizer see how everything's enjoyable  
I'll play this one time melody to wipe away tears  
Don't go pretending you are someone stronger than you really are  
Just be true and loyal to your feelings inside

Although I have no other strengths and I may still be weak inside  
But there is one thing I surely can do  
With my electro melody even if it's embarassing  
With words straight from my soul I'll send this to you

Happy synthesizer for you I'll play this one time melody  
In hopes that it will one day reach deep into your heart  
Think back to all the downers and fakeness that surrounds you  
I'll make it all disappear with this song you hear

Although I have no other strengths and I may still be weak inside  
But there is one thing I surely can do  
With my electro melody I'll make your heart skip a beat  
With words straight from my soul I send this to you

Happy synthesizer see how everything's enjoyable  
I'll play this one time melody to wipe away tears  
Don't go pretending you are someone stronger than you really are  
Just be true and loyal to your feelings inside

Although I have no other strengths and I may still be weak inside  
But there is one thing I surely can do  
With my electro melody even if it's embarassing  
With words straight from my soul I send this to you (Happy Synthesizer by Gumi and Luka NOT MINE)" I finished singing as they started to clap this time more loudly. I smiled and hopped off the stage looking for Boris.

"Hey you did great." Someone said as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"Thanks." I said turning around to face him.

"So when are you moving?" He asked me suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. Moving to where?

"Well since I'm yours and you are mine we're gonna live together right?" He said grinning excitedly.

"Hold it. A relationship moves in steps. We've passed strangers and friends. Now we're dating but there's stages of dating too! We've just started so there's no way I'm moving in already. Too much too soon." I said as he started to pout.

"But Rin~" He whined my name squeezing me a little. I broke free of his arms and glared.

"No buts." I said leaving no room for discussion.

"But if we're moving in stages eventually right?" He said his ears perking up.

"I suppose." I said entertaining the idea of living with him. It's not like we haven't been living with each other for the last two months. But living together in his home is a bit different because it means something...

"Do you still plan on leaving?" He asked me as we slowly danced. Swaying to the music.

"Maybe. We'll have to see." I said plainly.

"I'll make you stay." I thought I heard him whisper but I ignored it.


	9. What Happened Last Night!

**I suddenly realized something. With her behavior from last chapter... RIN COULD PASS FOR ALICE! Which defeats the purpose of having Rin as Rin so I figured. I NEED TO MAKE HER GO BACK TO HER ORIGINAL PERSONALITY! AT LEAST AROUND OTHER PEOPLE! STAT! Soooo yeaaaaah let's see how this goes ^.^' ALSO let the drama COMMENCE!**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the ceiling of my room in the clock tower. That's _weird._ I don't remember coming back or going to sleep for that matter. I sat up noticing I wasn't wearing the dress anymore. Replacing it was my normal night gown. I heard a groan beside me. I looked and Boris was here! Why was he in my bed and _OH GOD TELL ME WE DID NOT_! But wait! If we did I wouldn't be dressed well there's only one way to make sure! I lifted the blanket carefully and look over at Boris.

Yup he was fully clothed I DENY ANYTHING HAPPENED LAST NIGHT. Did I get drunk? When did I even start drinking? Why would I drink anyway? I got up slowly off the bed trying not to wake him up and tip toed to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror. My hair was a _mess._ Stray hairs waved around everywhere and a lot was straight up in the air. I turned the tap on and attemped to get it under control a little. I eventually gave up and just pulled it into a pony tail with a hair band I found in the cabinet.

After I pulled my hair back I looked up into the mirror and _THERE WAS A HICKEY ON MY NECK_! On the right side at the base. There were even bite marks. Did I get so drunk I actually let him bite me?

Jesus Christ no wonder I don't remember a thing! I quickly stepped out of the bathroom and towards the closet. I grabbed a scarf hanging on a hook by the door and wrapped it around my neck making sure the mark was completely and utterly smothered. If anyone saw it I'd probably want to die right there.

I pulled a short white skirt and light blue camisole from the closet and went into the bathroom again to change. I don't care if we're technically dating I don't want to risk the chance of him waking up while I'm changing. I slipped the skirt and camisole on and stepped out of the bathroom to Boris looking groggily towards the ceiling. His heard turning towards me when I walked towards him.

"Good morning." I said blushing slightly.

"Good morning Rin." He said his voice thick with sleep. He rubbed his eyes a little then jumped out of bed. He yawned and stretched his arms.

"So exactly what happened last night?" I asked trying to keep my voice strict.

"Hmm? Oh last night? I don't remember a thing." He said grinning.

"What!" I said incredulously. How could be not remember either. That means we have no idea if anything bad happened.

"Oh I do remember one thing!" He said his grin stretching even larger across his face.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously. He chuckled at my tone and said.

"Well as I recall things got quite _heated_." He said still smirking. I could feel the red spread across my cheeks and he laughed.

"It's not funny Boris!" I yelled indignantly.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who remembers." He winked and head towards the bathroom. I scowled and head towards my closet again. As nice as wearing just a camisole is it's not decent for going out in. I also took a light blue button up shirt. I slipped it on and buttoned it up then straightened out it's collar and folded it neatly in. I grabbed my belt with my sword still in it and buckled it around my waist. I slipped the pins/guns into my hair. There I was presentable. Sort of... I grabbed the small mirror on the dresser and looked at my hair again.

It's calmed down some but still a mess. I decided I may as well try to fix it again. I pulled the pins out and pulled the hair band out as well. I shook my hair lose and ran through it with a comb. Going through all the knots and smoothing it out. I looked in the mirror again and my hair looked much better. Not enough to not wear a pony tail today though so I retied my hair and slipped the pins in again.

"You done getting dressed already?" Boris asked suddenly appearing beside me sounding disappointed.

"You shouldn't sound so disappointed pervert." I chastised and he just grinned.

"You really can't hold your alcohol can you?" He teased leaning his face towards mine.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing I may not remember the whole thing but I do remember that you barely had a glass before you started acting weird." He said smirking slightly.

"That just means I don't drink like you do." I retorted.

"Maybe you should practice then." He teased again.

"I'm sure you have your own reasons for wanting me drunk and unable to think clearly." I said teasing back and leaning forward so our lips almost touched. I then drew back and smirked. I could play this game if he wanted to. I can't promise to play fair though.

"So what if I do?" He asked wrapping his arms around me.

"Well then too bad because I'm never drinking again." I announced with conviction. It's not like I'm against having fun but I can't remember a thing from last night and that is troubling.

"Awwh~ that's too bad." He said rubbing his cheek against my neck.

"You can get drunk if you want to but be considerate of who has to drag you home."

"You mean you would do that for me~"

"No I mean Gowland. Isn't he technically your guardian?" I asked confused.

"Well yeah but he gets drunk faster then I do! I'm usually the one dragging his drunk ass home." He said pouting slightly.

"Hmm well tell you what next time he gets drunk take the chance to steal the torture device he calls music and hide it and then drag him home! It's a win for everyone!" I suggested smiling slightly.

"Something tells me you're using me to get rid of the violin." He teased.

"I am but if you want I could do it." I said.

"I don't mind but it'll be funny when he realizes it's gone. We could even use Blood as a scrape goat."

Two birds with one stone."

"He'd believe it too."

"I have no doubt he would." And so we spend the rest of the morning just quietly chatting in the room.

* * *

**A little fluff for fun :3. Well? Opinions? I think it went well but I still haven't solved the personality issue. I'll get to it though! I swear I will!**


End file.
